


Only You

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: After weeks of stressful exams, Martino is only interested in one thing: getting Nico all to himself.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](http://azozzoni.tumblr.com)

Martino’s whole body feels light, giddy, buzzing as he bounds up the stairs to Niccolò’s apartment. He’s been waiting for this moment all day, and he grins at Nico when he opens the door.

“Hey,” Nico greets him, and Martino doesn’t hesitate to kiss him, and he knows Nico isn’t surprised from the way he wraps his arms around Martino’s waist and pulls him in.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Martino says when he pulls back, nuzzling at Niccolò’s jaw, nibbling at the skin while Nico laughs.

“Shouldn’t you have been thinking about your exams all day?” he asks, and Martino shakes his head, sliding a hand into Nico’s hair as he licks at Nico’s jaw, wanting to taste the skin.

For days, weeks, Martino hasn’t done this. He’s been cooped up, studying until his brain felt like it was going to explode. He has barely seen Nico, barely talked to him because Niccolò has been busy with his own classes at university and Martino needs to pass his exams so he can actually join him there next year.

But today, exams are over, done, and all Martino wants to do is get Niccolò’s pants off and him onto a flat surface.

“Fuck my exams,” he replies to Nico, sucking a mark into Nico’s neck. Usually, it’s Niccolò doing that, leaving bruises and marks all over Martino, from his neck to his collar bone to his hip bones. Niccolò loves to mark him, and Martino loves to be reminded every time he takes off his shirt.

It’s his turn this time, listening to Nico’s shaky exhale as he mouths along the column of his neck. He wants Nico to feel as good as he does right now, with exams behind him and a whole summer ahead before Uni starts.

“Your parents are at work?” he asks, tugging Nico’s earlobe between his teeth, and he hears Niccolò laugh, gently, hands rubbing circles into his back, warm and soft.

“They won’t be home for a few hours,” he says, and Martino nods, pulling Nico’s mouth to his.

Nico’s mouth is warm and soft, but Martino doesn’t want warm and soft right now. He wants hard and hot and bumping into walls as they stumble to Nico’s room. They hit the piano and Nico laughs, but Martino is more concentrated on getting Niccolò into his room, guiding him past the doorway, never leaving his mouth.

He feels the shift, Niccolò focusing as the door slams shut behind them, Nico kissing him back, hands buried in his hair. Martino licks into his mouth, chasing Nico’s tongue as they hit the edge of the bed.

Niccolò falls back, and Martino crawls on top of him, gazing down for a second. It hits him sometimes, the fact that this is all real with Niccolò, that he has a boy this beautiful, this smart, this sweet to be with.

But then Nico pulls his shirt off, and Martino is only thinking about getting him naked, pressing kisses down his chest, tracing the muscles of his stomach, letting go of all the stress of the past few weeks.

There will be plenty of time for staring later, later when they’re cuddled up after sex and Martino won’t want to let go. And they’ll do it again, softer, slower, but right now, Martino wants to get off, and he knows Nico will help him.

Niccolò tugs at Martino’s shirt, and Martino obliges, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor with Nico’s. He doesn’t let Nico drag his fingers over his skin, the way he likes to do, tracing lines down to his hips. Instead, he traps Niccolò’s wrists against the mattress and kisses him, feeling Nico arch into him, and God, Martino loves when he does that, his body long and lean, hot against him, wanting.

All day, Martino has been trying to focus on exams, not let his mind wander to Niccolò and what he would finally get to do once he was done. It was just too distracting to think of Nico’s hard body, his soft lips, about getting Niccolò underneath him, on top of him, wherever as long as he got to touch him.

Blood rushes down to his cock as Martino thinks of it, biting at Nico’s lips, listening to his groan, feeling Nico’s hips rock up against him.

“I want you on top,” Martino murmurs when he pulls back and Nico meets his eyes, heat in his gaze, heat that shoots straight through Martino.

“Anything you want,” Niccolò replies, lifting his chin to brush his lips against Martino’s, mouth open slightly, a tease that makes Martino’s breath short as he releases Nico’s wrists and rolls them over so Niccolò is on top, sinking down over his hips.

Martino lets his eyes fall over Nico’s chest, down to the V in his hips, disappearing under his jeans.

“You want these off?” Nico asks, too innocent as he smirks down at Martino.

Martino wonders if it’s possible just to come from the way Nico was looking at him. He thinks it might be, but he’d rather get Nico’s pants off first at least.

“Shut up,” Martino says as he struggles to sit up, biting at Nico’s jaw as he tugs the button open at his jeans, slides the zipper down and pushes his hand inside.

Niccolò is hard already, and he closes his eyes as Martino’s hand curls around him. Martino breathes in Niccolò’s faint cologne, smoothing his hand over Nico’s prick, loving the way Nico gasps and melts into him, a hand tight on his shoulder.

There are still too many clothes, though, and Martino pulls his hand back so Nico can struggle out of his jeans and reach for Martino’s, tugging them down, peeling them off and leaving them on the floor.

Then they’re both naked, bodies pressed together as Nico presses kisses along his collar bone, lets their hips rock together, and Martino bites back a groan as heat steals through his body, pricking at his skin as he pushes up into Niccolò.

He likes it this way, with Niccolò in his lap, where he can watch every minute change, every time Nico sucks in a breath, the way the flush creeps up his chest when they fuck, how Niccolò bites his lip when he gets close.

_Fuck_ , Martino is so hard, and his hand fumbles for Nico’s drawer where he knows Nico keeps the lube, keeps a pack of condoms hidden away from Marisol. He practically rips the condom open, knowing Nico is watching him, can feel the way Nico rocks against him, teasing, too slow considering how long Martino has waited for this.

It feels as if it’s been a year, even though it’s only been a few weeks, a few weeks of Martino buried in textbooks and being forced to listen to Luchino reciting Latin verbs for three weeks straight. It’s been a few weeks without spending the night at Nico’s because he knows he wouldn’t study if he did.

But all that’s over, and all Martino wants is for Niccolò to sink down on top of him and ride him until he comes so hard he can’t think straight. He can’t always think straight around Nico anyway, but when Niccolò is hot and heavy on top of him, it’s like everything goes blank, his body on autopilot.

Nico shifts on top of him, helping Martino roll the condom on, taking the lube from his hand and flipping it open. For a moment, Martino just lets himself watch, watch Nico’s long fingers, slick with lube, sliding over his cock, squeezing carefully. Not enough to get him off, just enough to make him exhale a sharp breath as his stomach clenches. He watches as Nico gets on his knees, slides forward, and Martino swallows as Nico sinks down on top of him.

“Ni,” he says, tries to protest for a second, protest that Niccolò isn’t ready yet, hasn’t been prepared, but Nico doesn’t reply, and Martino can’t focus on anything other than the heat in his prick, Nico’s tight muscles clenching around him.

“I was thinking about you all day too,” Nico breathes, eyes closed as he sits on top of Martino, as though willing his body to adjust, as though he wants to enjoy every second of Martino inside him.

It makes Martino’s heart throb, just enough that he pauses before pushing up inside Niccolò. Nico gasps, eyes opening, the moment passing as quickly as it came, and he meets Martino’s gaze, a smile curling his lips.

Martino loves this, every second of Nico on top of him, sinking down on his cock, fucking himself with no inhibitions, his whole body on display for Martino to see, and Martino doesn’t hesitate to look. His eyes move from Nico’s prick, hard and red, the tip shiny as it rubs against his stomach, grazing up his stomach, and Martino reaches out to touch him, fingers digging into Nico’s hips as Nico moves. They find their rhythm easily now, if not a little rushed since Martino has been thinking about this all day, thinking about how good it was going to feel with Niccolò taking his cock, how hard he was going to come deep inside him.

“Marti,” Niccolò says, breathless, swallowing hard as he moves, a hand on Martino’s chest to keep him steady, burning into Martino’s skin.

Everything blurs as Martino pushes up into Nico, hands tight on his hips, willing himself to hold on, but he can’t. He can’t when Niccolò pants for breath, a pink flush crawling up his chest, on the apples of his cheeks, the roots of his hair damp from sweat. He can’t when he reaches for Nico’s cock, sliding his thumb up the length and watching Niccolò bite his bottom lip, exhaling quickly.

Martino can’t hold on as he curses, hips jerking up, into the tightness of Nico’s ass, heat curling through his stomach, clenching as he comes, licking his lips and letting his back arch off the bed, holding himself deep inside Nico for a second, toes curling as release washes over him.

“Shit,” he murmurs as he pants for breath, his whole body relaxing as he sinks into the mattress.

One hand is still around Nico, loose now, but he forces himself to move, lifting his head to watch Niccolò fall forward, hands on either side of him as Nico kisses him, almost too soft considering Martino has got his hand around his cock, jerking him off.

“Fuck, fuck,” Niccolò says, words mumbled into Martino’s neck, and Martino feels his body stiffen in his hand, feels the hot, sticky release on his stomach, but he doesn’t care. He only cares that he’s got Nico pressed against him, breath hot against his skin, and his cock twitches. It’s too soon, but Martino is pretty sure he’ll get to suck Niccolò off in the shower in about half an hour.

They collapse on the bed, Niccolò grinning as he curls himself around Martino, and Martino slides his hand through Nico’s hair, damp with sweat, and he presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Congratulations,” Niccolò murmurs after a minute, sighing, satisfied, and Martino smiles.

“On what?”

“Finishing your exams,” Nico says, mouthing along Martino’s jaw, gentle. “Now how should we celebrate?”

“I think we just did,” Martino says, rolling into Nico and capturing his mouth in a kiss.

“Then we should do it some more,” Nico says with a serious nod, a grin appearing a second later.

Martino laughs, nodding too as he presses their foreheads together. “We definitely should.”

And they would, in just a minute, Martino thought as he pulled Nico closer and kissed him one more time.

* 

FIN


End file.
